Heretofore, as a developer storage container for storing developer thereinside, there has been known a toner container as described in JP 2010-96827A. This toner container includes a container body having a toner discharge port opened therein, a lid, a stirring paddle, and a conveyance screw. The lid is welded to an upper end of the container body to thereby form a storage space for toner therein. The stirring paddle is rotated to stir toner in the storage space. Concurrently, the conveyance screw is rotated to convey toner toward the toner discharge port.